Jake
Jake is a contestant of Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Jake, as his brother, is also a ginger guy with freckles, but he is less athletic than his brother. He is a really smart and caring guy, who is always listening at class and taking notes of everything the teachers say. He also takes guitar lessons, and is at the choir of his school. Even when all this activities and facts don't make him exactly popular, his brother's influence and that he is constantly at his side, makes a lot of people want to hang out with him. However, he hates the superficial people his brother is surrounded for, but is also a born actor and holds his feelings. His brother sees himslef as a Fairy Godfather, for making him opular, and asks in return if he can help him to pass his exams, what he does, due to his kind nature. However, there's a huge stick stabbed in Jake's heart: He has never found a girlfriend, or anybody who loves him, and has been forced to see his brother getting succesfully around with many, which only causes him pain. He sees Total Drama as the perfect place to start again, away from his brother, and finally getting one, but when he notices that his brother has also signed up for it, it is too late, and he sees himself again just as he is at home.Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites: Locked at Home Jake catches Arianna when she nearlly falls to the water on the dock, after being introduced, and they both share a moment until Jack grabs Jake in a noogie. Then, they both are introduced by Chris, and are both placed in the Fanatic Falcons team. For the challenge, he is first scared by Jacques , and when they are deciding the other pusher, his brother offers, and they get in a small argument about Jack's QB skills. Jake also brings his teammates to reality when they start arguing over Kelly's participation, and when he offers to be the next, he is humiliated by Jack, who tells everyone an accident that happened with a pair of socks, that disgusts Arianna. He is a bit shocked when she calls his brother by his nickname, and doesn't understand she is joking. When the challenge is done, and they win, Jack offers him to be exiled, but it ends up being Jen, as Jake and the rest leave to go to the Spa Hotel. Into The Truth Jake first appears talking to Arianna in the Spa Hotel, and they first call each other friends, until Jack interrupts them. Jake guesses right in the challenge most of the times, and he is also seen as the center of a question, which ends up being wrong. He is sucked in along with Crimson when the Favourites fail for a last time, leaving the challenge on a tie breaker round. His team wins, so he is safe. Leaf It To Me Jake first appears when the challenge has already started, searching for papers with Arianna, but Jack appears and humiliates him again, causing him to walk off. In the confessional, he explains how he always prevented him to have friends, or even more than that, so he wants a chance by taking him out as soon as possible. After the horror story, when Karli freaks all of them out, he makes fun of Jack with a comment he previosully used, only to leave everyone disgusted by his brother's answer. When ther team loses, Jake votes for his brother, and hopes he will be out, but the eliminated instead is Jacques, for costing the challenge to his team. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Jake first appears in the morning, playing the guitar in the woods about how he feels with Jack, when Arianna and Esperanza pop up, and tell him to still be strong and face his brother for once and all, which he isn't really convinced about. On the challenge, Jake and Arianna talk about making a musical and if it's exciting when Jack shouts how incredibly awful he finds it, and forces his brother to tell he also finds it that way. Still, when Jack leaves, Jake teams up with Arianna, to help her audition along with Esperanza and Will, and they ultimately change the play from Hairspray to the Wizard of Oz, with him in the role of the scarecrow. When Jack jokes about it, he pretends he liked it and fist bumps, saying that he doesn't hate his brother so much, just finds him to be annoying, and things like this help him to chill. He hugs Arianna in the play, and likes it, and when they end up winning, he raises her from the ground and hugs her again, but this time not as an act, until he gets interrupted by Jack, who gives him a noogie. Esperanza sighs, watching how he still doesn't face his brother, but she leaves soon with Ari. Loose Lips, Scare Teens Jake appears playing video games with his brother on the Spa Hotel, getting always beaten by him, until Kelly joins them, and is able to defeat his brother, which causes him to laugh. He falls down the mines on the elevator, with his team, and when it comes the time to beat his fear, he is able to show how he can also be good at sports, and as he accomlishes it, he also remminds himself to not get too confident. He and Arianna wonder if they have to allow the Favourites win, and they do so, sending them to elimination. They decide to vote for Rock, in order to weaken the Guys' alliance, and they succeed. Saturday Night Beavers Appearences Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons